dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Shinra
"This fight is set for one fall. Introducing first, from the depths of darkness. Please welcome, the LizardKing!" -Random Announcer Real Name: Joe (Josuke in Japanese) Usual Nicknames: Josuke, Dr. Shinra (after he stopped using doctorGOAT), doctorGOAT (The Pedo Doctor), Dr. Josuke, papaGOAT Favorite word(s) and phrase(s): "comrade", "Oh, crud", "you lucky bastard", "got to bail", "...and what is that suppose to mean?", "salutations *insert name here*" "That's what she said (When Lia's not around or he finds something dirty in the context)" ---- Usual Activities (in Dollars): - hanging around - messing with newbies - trying to hit on female members (Got scolded by Leonyx for trying to hit on Orihime) - going on RP - trolling - imagining about waffles Usual Activities (in Real Life): - making digital art, pixel ID's - watching anime (specifically Fairy Tail and Durarara!) - goofing off - riding a bicycle for 6 hours - playing videogames - listening to Vocaloid, Rock, Metal, anime music, and songs by Stephen Lynch (in case you don't know who Stephen Lynch is, he is a comedian who uses his singing in his acts) Shinra's Likes and Dislikes Dr. Shinra likes: -''' video games''' The one place he can set his frustrations in life upon his opponents. He prefers 3rd person action-adventure games and fighting games because for him, the real thrill of being a character in a game is best enjoyed at a third-person perspective. He also plays rhythm games when he's bored or he just needs inspiration to do things. The videogame that saved his life was Touhou. Since he first played it, he never looked at gaming the same way again. Touhou saved his from the deep depression during his post-high school days. He played most of the Touhou games but cannot finish them all in Lunatic mode. He still has an ax to grind before he can master it. - waffles, chicken, beef, bacon or any type of food that has protein and carbohydrates Everyone knows protein can make a person tougher, am I right? Shinra agrees with this. He eats a lot of these very often since he doesn't really eat vegetables. There are just things that you can't force Dr. Shinra. He once saw a Po Pi Po MV and he said, "Miku, you are beautiful... But you can never make me eat vegetables!!! *evil laugh*" -''' TVTropes and Cracked.com''' For him, these are very useful and informative. When he uses the internet, expect him to put a TVTropes and Cracked.com website on his tabs. That's where he finds his information. The day he went into TVTropes is also the day he became intelligence oriented. Cracked.com for him is also educational, and also entertaining. You will get hooked by it, soon... '- Rock, Metal, Vocaloid and Anime music' Combine this with video games and now you have a maniacally destructive gamer. These kinds of music stimulate his agression towards his opponents, so expect overkill when he is on a hunt for you in Left 4 Dead. - s'oda/energy drink (or any other kind of carbonated drink)' Soda is Dr. Shinra's favorite drink. The carbonated water in soda enables him to relax, burp, or both. He usually drinks in in front of his computer. He sometimes drinks a bottle of energy drink when there's no soda, but he still misses drinking a can of soda. - Anime and Manga Just like any other Dollars member, Dr. Shinra likes anime. He has watched numerous anime series, including Durarara!, Crush Gear Turbo, Yaiba and others. He is currently watching Fairy Tail (english dub) but he started only on the 10th episode because he wakes up very late. Anime is also his source of inspiration to make fanart for everyone. He just enjoys doing fanart, especially for his buddies. - Cirno (just don't ask why) - his friends His friends are one of his motivations in life. Without them, Dr. Shinra doesn't feel appreciated and always feels alone. He helps them in whatever way he can for his friends. He doesn't really have real friends back in his childhood days because he lives in a tough environment where only the tough live and the weak can die at any second. - Dollars itself (Wait, he doesn't like Dollars... He loves and lives for it.) Self-explanatory, nuff said. - candy~ (That's his wife, just to be simple) Candy~ is his wife. He met her on her first day in Dollars. Since then, Dr. Shinra always misses candy~ and he wants to see her everyday. When someone once licked candy~, he got so angry that he picked up an AK-47 and made the person dance with bullets. If any guy tries to hit on candy~, Dr. Shinra uses the evil stare at that guy. By the way, here's his 4-step jealousy measures just in case some guy hits on candy~: 1. Talks to the guy who hits on candy~ sarcastically. 2. Grows 2 feet taller and warns the person about what's he doing. 3. Bides time and mouth bursts into flames... And... 4. ...unleashes his anger at the person like Godzilla and unloads his berseker fury on him with any weapon in sight. (Damn, I should have listened.) The lesson learned there is never to mess with candy~, especially when Dr. Shinra is around. Some people learned it the hard way. So, ask Dr. Shinra's permission first or face his demonic rage. ...and dislikes: - anything yaoi Self-explanatory.. Nuff said - K-pop This type of music was one of the reasons why Dr. Shinra is so violent. His past has a connection with this type of music. He doesn't really want to talk about it. He just hates his past that much. Whenever he hears that kind of music, his blood boils like oil in a fryer. You do NOT speak of K-pop in front of this man. - Maths ' That is his one true weakness. He and maths will never hang together. It's like mixing water and oil just to be simple. He has failed math a bunch of times. He's not stupid, he just doesn't seem to like maths. -' Justin Bieber There are 4 reasons why he hates Bieber 1. He and his songs are gay 2. He steals all the girls 3. He makes guys like Dr. Shinra look ugly 4. He steals hairstyles (Bieber stole Light Yagami's hair) -''' Twilight Saga''' He feels that Twilight saga destroyed Count Dracula's reputation from bad-ass to girly gay. And he added that werewolves are half man, half wolf, not a man transforming into a wolf. What Dr. Shinra Looks Like in Real Life He is a small 17 year old that never goes out without a shirt. He doesn't sport tattoos. He likes wearing short-sleeve shirts and his favorite pair of pants. You may sometimes find him wearing a sweater when it gets too cold for him. His favorite pair of pants looks like a pair of dark blue military pants with six pockets. He once wore a pair of glasses, and also a beanie (see below). His hair is long and currently, his bangs cover almost half of his face. He has small, brown eyes which is scarcely noticeable, thanks to his long bangs. He always smiles whatever happens, unless there's something that may scar him for life or he saw something sad, scary, or something that pisses him off. What Dr. Shinra Looks Like in Dollars Almost looks like his IRL counterpart but he wears a white shirt, red necktie, a pair of glasses and a lab coat (see above). The Dollars logo is visible on his pocket. Don't forget his pen and pencil on his pocket because that makes him look smart. He always tries to look cute in front of women so he can hit on them but so far, nothing happens. Well, that was an understatement. How did Dr. Shinra end up in Dollars Joined both Dollars BBS and forums in March 2011 thanks to Leonyx. He became semi-active and learns everytime he steps into Dollars. Ever since that day, he read the visual novel Durarara! until the 13th chapter. He has been known by Leonyx and Blackcat. On his first day in Dollars, he used the name goatseMAN and got kicked by Lia immediately. He currently uses the name Dr. Shinra/LizardKing, he is currently looking for his "Celty" and make new friends at the same time but eventually, he gave up on finding "Celty (*cough* Orihime *cough*)" so he continued to find new friends. Hopefully, he is now married to Candy~. I never knew a maniacal man like him can have a soft side. He is Leonyx's apprentice both in Dollars and IRL. He is also friends with blaqmoon (his former nurse as Dr. Goat), Terra, Lia and other members. He is currently the leader of the N-Gen (N-Gens are also known as newbies) and he is one of the first people that you will meet on your first day in Dollars, most of the time. Personality Dr. Shinra is a very laid-back person who just enjoys life as it is. He is sometimes aggressive, especially when playing video games. He likes to strategize but he fails to do most of the plans but if he says that he will do it, he will do it no matter what happens especially if it's for his friends. He always proves his loyalty to them and never leaves their side. He is sometimes childish and curious. His curiosity also leads him to trouble. He once went inside a comic store wearing an Itachi Uchiha outfit and got kicked out by the store owner because the owner was a "comic-racist". Since that day on, he hated that certain comic store. He is straightXedge (people who do not drink alcohol, smoke tobacco nor use drugs) since day one so, his mind is sharper than a pencil. User Relationships Husband - to Candy~ Father - to Yuki-san Trivia - Dr. Shinra was also called "Dr. Chinra" accidentally by Orihime herself and that was the day when Dr. Chinra was concieved. (see picture on the right) - He currently watches Fairy Tail (english dub) at home because it is more convenient. - He likes drinking Grape Soda. - He is trying to hack Willie Revillame's twitter account because he can't watch Fairy Tail on TV, and Dr. Shinra also hated him. - He always tries to hit on women but sometimes, he is always hit by bad luck. - He also doesn't mind tsunderes and he is willing to have a tsundere follow him around. - He likes to make fanservice art but he doesn't accept yaoi or shotacon because for Dr. Shinra, that is disturbing. - He never says any bad words, he just roars them. - His Skype username is doctor_shinra, just like his usual name, Dr. Shinra - He also uses LizardKing as his other name. ---- Photos and Fanart Mafia シンラ.jpg|You don't mess with Mafia Shinra! Dollars ID.jpg|Dr. Shinra's Dollars ID (self-made) Izaya Orihara.jpg|He also does fanart! Ask him if you want one... (Chibi Izaya for Orihime) Dr. シンラ IRL Drawing 1.jpg|Dr. Shinra's current IRL incarnation Leonyx vs. Dr. Shinra.jpg|He and his mentor on a duel! (IRL) Dr. シンラ IRL Drawing 2.jpg|His other IRL incarnation (DLC) Dr. Chinra.png|Dr. Chinra (Chibi Shinra) Pixel ID.jpg|His Pixel ID Category:Users